Gifts of the Heart
by Hislovestory
Summary: It's Jasper's first Christmas with the love of his life, Edward. Can he let go of his fears and embrace the love that is right in front of him? Warning, Slash, AH


JPOV

I use to love the holidays, but since my family found out I was gay five years I lost the joy at the sight of a Christmas tree. Dad lost his shit, telling me that he refused to accept that any son of his was a queer, as he so eloquently put it. Mom was sweet, but would never stand against him.

Peter, my older brother was shocked to say the least. I recall him sliding down to the further end of the sofa, as if being near to me would cause some of my queerness to rub off on his manly ass. Maybe the holidays weren't the best time to come flying out of the closet but I figured since it was the time of the year for goodwill and cheer they'd cut me some slack.

I remember driving back to my place feeling like I was the only person in the world who was gay. Of course my friends were my saving grace. Emmett and Rosalie had known for awhile and never judged me. Bella and Alice, Emmett's kid sisters embraced me as well. If it wasn't for the four of them I would be lost. Of course our careers had taken us to different places over the past year, but we were but a phone call away.

Perhaps it** was **stupid of me to come out when I did, I wasn't in a relationship with anyone, but had just ended my first relationship which had hit me hard. For a year I had managed to hide the fact that James was my partner. He never seemed to mind since his family didn't know about him either, but it rubbed not being able to be myself around the people who were suppose to love me the most. When I told them, I had just caught James in our bed with a man and woman. Needless to say, I was crushed. The need to have that family comfort overrode anything else.

The good part was the relief that I anyone I date now doesn't have to be a dirty little secret. Although some people frown on my lifestyle I am not ashamed, disappointed that the ones who meant the most left me, but I have more contentment being me, Jasper.

This holiday season has been better though. I have been seeing Edward since this spring and he totally rocks my little world. His family loves him, embraces his sexuality, and as a result, they embrace me. At first I was jealous but I'm learning to let go of my fears and allow them to love me. His parents told me from the start that Edward's happiness was the most important thing to them regardless of who he was with.

I'm heading home now. It's Christmas Eve and like so many men; I had a couple of gifts to pick up last minute due to my procrastinating. My feet can't move fast enough to get home because Edward's there. He moved into my place a few months ago. Damn it feels good to come home to someone. Since he is an author, he is normally home to greet me after a long day at the office. Damn I'm spoiled.

Home, a flavorful wonderland of scents assault me as I go in. My baby has been cooking. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon to spend the night with his parents. We'll have dinner there and my man, of course, wanted to bring a couple of dishes.

Looking around, I notice the lights are dim. Walking into the living room, the tree, that we decorated together is on. Several gifts are arranged with bright paper and big bows. Calling his name I get no answer. Perhaps he had to run out as well. I don't hear the shower running.

I added the gifts I had picked up under the tree, except for one that I tucked into my jacket pocket. Edward's like a darling little boy when he sees new gifts under the tree. All I needed was for him to prance out and start shaking it. The element of surprise would be mine. Already he had guessed two of his packages. It should have annoyed me but he looks so precious when he figures the contents out. His face lights up brighter than the thousand lights on our tree.

Since we won't be home tomorrow night I'm hoping for some quality time with Edward. His parents insisted that we share Jasper's old room whenever we stay over but it's not home. My cock is already getting hard, just thinking about the ways we make each other scream.

The things he does to my body, he really knows how to play me like finely tuned instrument. It completely does me in when I see his messy bronze hair between my thighs as he sucks my cock. I'm fixating I suppose, but the man knows how to give head. His tongue should be outlawed for the way it sets me on fire, and don't get me started on my balls. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. I could live with my legs spread open for him.

Going into the bedroom I walk to the closet, stripping so I can get a shower before he returns. Grabbing my silk lounging pants I turn toward the bathroom, but get no further as my eyes are drawn to a slight movement on the bed. Edward.

My breath leaves my body at the sight before me. My baby, has his back against the headboard, surrounded by pillows. His knees which are drawn up against his chest slowly spread open, revealing something quite amazing. Wrapped around his thick cock is a red ribbon tied up into a puffy bow.

His balls, dark pink and hairless are pressed against his shaft by a ribbon as well. My own cock feels like it's going to blow just from staring. "Merry Christmas my love." He grins.

Crawling upon the bed I touch my lips to his, "Merry Christmas to you as well baby." My fingers brush a stray lock of hair from his face. "Is this all for me?"

"Just for you." He presses his feet into the mattress, lifting his ass into the air as if to offer his ribbon wrapped cock to me.

Leaning over, I met his gesture with my tongue, swiping the pre cum gathering on the tip. "Hmm baby, you taste delicious." Swirling my tongue around the plump pink head I seek out his slit, pressing the tip of my tongue against him, rubbing back and forth as if to beg for another taste.

"Oh Jasper." Edward sighs, watching with hooded eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees baby." Of course Edward quickly obeys. He knows I am ready to love him. On all fours he pushes his ass out in hopes of drawing my attention. How can it not, my man is perfection. Savoring his nakedness I can only sigh. Fuck me and call me santa claus, he's hot.

I know I have to keep my head. This is going to be slow 'cause I intend on pulling every moan and orgasm out of this gift. My finger finds its way to his ass rubbing that tight pink ring of muscles. He knows I have a weakness for his little hole. As I take my finger away, he whimpers like clockwork, of course I would never stop, but I can't help but tease.

Leaning forward I lick him then I blow. He pushes closer to my mouth whimpering. I would never deny such a beautiful invitation. Baby wants me to fuck his ass with my tongue, oh fuck yeah.

I spread his cheeks apart so I can lick him good, the puckered skin feels so good against my tongue. Curling my tongue into a point I dive in, fucking him, delving deeper inside of his body. The tight ring of muscles clenches around my tongue. "Relax baby, I want in you."

My fingers massage the globes I have spread. He drops his hands and lays his bronzed head on the pillows. Again I dart my tongue around him then dive into his heat, this time he doesn't resist. His sighs are becoming longer, more drawn out. He begins pushing back on my tongue like it's my hard cock.

Pulling back I grab the lube from the nightstand and coat my fingers before sliding two inside. His entrance is relaxed, making it easy to slide the first finger in. The second finger was a tighter fit, but I could feel his body stretching to accommodate me. By the time I slide the third finger in his hips are moving against my hand. My eyes riveted to his pink puckered opening, admiring the way it has opened, just for me. His body is ready for me.

"Roll over baby."

He obeyed, his legs spread out, proudly displaying his hard cock. Again seeing his head dripping precum I had to reach out and suck it off..

"Jasper. Suck me love. Please let me feel your mouth on me." His heels pressed against the mattress, lifting his cock in offering agan.

_Mine._

There's no way I'd ever pass up such a beautiful offering. If nothing I am greedy when it comes to all things Edward. Smiling up at my lover I managed to pull the wrapping from his cock, pleased to notice the ribbon tied at his balls was separate. His hissed when I sucked both of his tightly wrapped balls into my mouth.

Holding them in my mouth I used my tongue to knead them and pull on them gently. Edward's breath was hitching and once again he was pushing against my mouth. My baby was greedy. I loved that about him. Edward had the most sensitive balls and loved them in my mouth. It was unfortunate that I couldn't keep this up, I did not want him to come and if he feels my tongue on them for long, he'll blow.

Releasing them from my mouth, I crawl up to briefly kiss him, plunging my tongue into his mouth. After a moment, I leave the heat that is my Edward only to slide down and descend on his thick cock like a man starved, engulfing it in my mouth, only stopping when I could feel his velvet head rubbing my throat.

He screams as I work my lips around him, squeezing him tightly, my neck moving in circles causing his cock to rotate with my head. I slid back up, only holding his pink head in my mouth, rubbing my tongue underneath, pulling groans and whimpers from his lips.

Kneeling back, I fear tears threatening to fall. I am so unworthy of the love he gives me. He always gives and gives. Nothing is forbidden, rejection never comes my way. Hell, even when we argue it's half hearted because he can't stay mad long.

He is looking at me now, worry evident on his face. Smiling at him I begin to lube my cock. I need to be inside him. Watching me, he pulls his leanly muscled legs back, presenting himself proudly.

Damn I'm choked up, Edward is beautiful laying in our bed this way. Whispering I love you's to him, I press my cock against him, our eyes locked on each other. His love is all I can think as my cock pushes all the way into his searing heat.

We both yell out as my cock pistons in his tight little ass. Looking down I watch my cock disappear inside him. I've never seen anything so beautiful as his puckered ass accepting me inside of his body. Tears start to gather in my eyes, this is all about love. This man underneath me is letting me love him in the most intimate way. Seeing my slick cock pound into him I can feel my release surging towards my cock, lifting his hips I drive into him harder, hitting just the right spot to complete him.

"Edward, baby, I'm going to cum in your tight little ass." Talking dirty to him will **so** do him in, not to mention it drives me fucking nuts to tell him in the dirtiest terms what I want, "You want my cream in your ass. Tell me." my hips enunciating each word."

"Please love, I want you to put your hot cream in my ass. Give me all of it." His legs fall over my shoulders as I pull him a bit higher.

Deeper, I need to be deeper, "You feel so good, that's right; keep your legs on my shoulders." I hold my precious man up while I fuck this sweet hole. "Don't let go." Holding one hand under his ass, I use my other hand to tackle his tied up balls. He starts to holler as soon as I touch him. Oh hell fucking yeah, baby is past done. After a couple of pulls, the red ribbon falls away and all it takes are my fingers rubbing gently where the ribbon was tied for him to cum hard. His seed spraying all over his chest in thick ropes of creamy goodness is all it takes for me to empty my cock in his ass.

We end up side by side facing each other after I clean his chest. I manage to get my gift as I put the towel in the laundry. So far he hasn't seen it as I slip it under my pillow deftly.

It's now or never though. I pull my precious man closer, wrapping my arms around him tightly, our lips dance together softly. The passion is sleeping leaving only the love we have for one another.

"Edward. I have a special Christmas gift for you as well." Damn I am nervous as hell

Please let him like my gift.

_Please let him want me as I want him_.

Oh what he does to me. This man has me in awe. He knows how I crave his body. His flavors, scents and textures drive me blind with a raging passion I've never felt in my life. It is only intensified by the love I have for him and him for me. He wants to hear my thoughts, values my opinions, he makes me feel whole.

_Please let him want me as I want him._

Perhaps the one thing I love most about him is that he's proud to be seen with me. Edward holds no shame, oh no, quite the opposite. Those strong hands of his always hold mine in public, his lips find mine regardless of where we are, from his lips words of love tumble forth, no matter who may hear.

_Please let him want me as I want him._

Don't throw me away my heart is crying out as I pull the pretty wrapped box from my pillow. Edward is looking at it curiously. Holding it out to him, we both sit up, facing each other as his long fingers take the gift from my hands.

"But you give me so much Jasper."

The tears that threatened to fall earlier now pour down my face. Once he sees my tears, he sets the gift aside and wraps me in his arms. "Love what is making you cry. Please stop." His fingers lift my face to his gaze. "Tell me."

With shaking hands I pick up the gift and open it. He's watching each move I make, not letting go of the hold he has on me. Under the paper is a blue box with a white ribbon. Tearing the ribbon then the lid off I hold up to his gaze, a blue velvet box. Fuck. It's now or never.

"Edward. Since I met you, my life has completely turned around for the better. Although I will never be half the man you are, for once in my life I feel whole, loved, and cherished. You have no idea how much you mean to me baby. I could tell you I love you and of course I do, but those words seem inadequate to describe the depth of feeling I have. My feelings are all encompassing, and while I know I don't deserve you, I am selfish enough to say you are the one person in my life that I do not want to ever be without. Will you please make me the happiest man in the world and agree to become my husband?"

Edwards face is stormy to say the least. No smile is evident as he speaks, "Deserving, Selfish, half the man I am, where do you get that from? Don't you see what I do?"

"I see you happy all the time. You are my sun. You love me all the time, no matter what society or my family thinks. I'm not worthy of all you give and I am ashamed that I don't know how to give you all the things you give me."

Edward grabs my face between his hands. Tears like mine, stream down his beautiful face "Listen to me and listen good." As I nod he continues, "You think all those self depreciating about yourself but you are wrong love. The picture you paint shows me you believe I have always been this happy man, and when you came along that happiness just continued but that isn't true. While I never had to face the heartache you have, I've not always been this happy in my life. Before you I was living but not thriving. I watched my loved ones with their loves like someone on the outside looking in. I felt lonely so often and went to bed at night trying to hug myself because I had no one to do it for me, but now there's you."

Edward paused, leaning close enough to kiss my trembling lips then continued, "Someone loves me enough to want me to share his home. I have a man who comes home to me each day with love in his eyes. There is someone who listens to my rants when my editor drives me nuts over revisions I don't want to make. My love knows my body and holds nothing back. He loves me so well that I radiate that love, even when life isn't perfect, because I know whatever we face, we face it together. Perhaps most important though, is that you, Jasper, love me and cherish me so much that you are willing to receive all the love I have in my heart for you. That you want my love completes me. That is the most wonderful gift of all"

"Oh Edward." My body trembles as tears engulf me. Have I let the sadness in my life blind me to how love works? I can feel his arms holding me against him, he love for me filling me to near bursting. "I love you so much baby."

"I know you do." Edward murmurs against my hair, "Your love is why I am the man I am and because of that, yes, I would be honored to marry you."

After several minutes of kissing and holding, a look of confusion crosses Edwards face. "Love, how can we get married? It's not legal here. You mean a civil ceremony with friends?"

"No baby. I mean marriage." Taking the box, he opened it to show two platinum rings, "I want you to wear this ring as my husband, if you agree to what I suggest."

"Go on." Edward looks adorably curious.

"I have a chance to transfer to my company's London office. Gay marriages are legal and recognized in London. I know your family is here and our friends, but of course we'd come back for visits and them to us. Now, if you say no, I'm ok with that as well. We can have a civil ceremony. Either way, in my heart you will be my husband."

"See my smile?" Edwards whispers, "This is me happy because of you. I want to be your husband. I want you to be mine as well. I'll miss family but we'll visit. We don't see each other all the time as it is. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. Let's go to London.

And they did…….

**I got the idea for getting married in London from when Darren Hayes (Lead singer from Savage Garden) moved to London. He married his partner Richard. I remember Darren saying that although he loved living in San Francisco he liked the fact that he could be legally married in London. Something along those lines. **


End file.
